


The Best Morning That I Ever Had:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Geatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Lori was always risking her heart to every man, that she met, She always got burned, But with Commander McGarrett, It was magical. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Best Morning That I Ever Had:

*Summary: Lori was always risking her heart to every man, that she met, She always got burned, But with Commander McGarrett, It was magical. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful morning in Honolulu, Officer Lori Weston woke up feeling great for once, & she also woke up feeling safe, & protected. The Blond felt like she found a perfect relationship to be in. The Blond knew that she made the right decision to move to Hawaii, & start the new chapter of her life.

 

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett, He woke up, & went to make them breakfast. The Handsome Brunette was also feeling great, & safe, regarding his heart. **“I found my true love”** , he thought to himself. Breakfast was almost done, & he finished setting the table. The Five-O Commander smiled, as Lori made her way in the kitchen.

 

“Good Morning, Lori”, Steve greeted her with a dazzling smile, as he worked, & made sure that everything was perfect. “Good Morning”, Lori said, as she made herself some coffee. She took a chance, & kissed him on the cheek, which made him smile even bigger.

 

“Breakfast is served, Madam”, Steve said, as he indicated for her to sit. The Former Profiler said, “It smells wonderful”, & they dug into their food. Lori said this, as they were enjoying each other’s company on that wonderful morning.

 

“Thank you for last night, I finally found someone that I could be with, & trust with my heart”, The Beautiful Woman said, Steve nodded, & said confessing, “Me too, I love you, Lori”, She was surprised by that. “I love you too, Steve”, & they went back to their breakfast.

 

The End.


End file.
